Dance Dance Arcvolution
by nanashiX
Summary: "Is dancing graceful?" Jaune asks this question as he continues to figure out how he can become a better Hunter and fighter. His sisters had already shoved years worth of dance knowledge into his head. After the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball, everyone has seen his moves on the dance floor. Now... was there a way to be that suave in battle?


**Hey all! Guess who's back? Back again? Guess who's back, okay yeah you get it. Anyways, yeah sorry for being so afk for so long. Lot of stuff this year. New job, new position, lots of responsibility blah blah blah. No need for excuses right? It really is no excuse. My deepest apologies to you all. If I could get income for writing stories, honestly, I'd feel so much more secure with being able to write. Sadly, haven't figured out how to do that yet. Anyways~ so this is an idea that just sort of popped in my head as I perused the vanilla RWBY section. I'm still working on Punch the Limit currently. That and Bathed in Oil will probably be the next things to be updated. It just became a bit hard to find a muse for those two. **

**So! On with this little idea. It will probably just be a fun little one-shot. This takes place after the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball. When everyone realizes Jaune can dance and see he has some surprising footwork. Perhaps this could be put into practice, a way for him to be a little more competent in battle. Perhaps he could be a little more… flexible. **

* * *

"Is dancing graceful?" Jaune asked as he looked at Nora slam Manghild into the glacier that Weiss had created. Cardin stopped looking at the match and gave blond a perplexed look.

"What?"

"Dancing, is it as graceful as people say it is. People keep telling me after the dance that I'm way more graceful on the dancefloor than they've ever seen." Jaune replied.

"Uhhh." The knight shrugged at the other boy's response and continued to watch the match. Professor Goodwitch had asked everyone to sit away from their teams this class since today's matches were to be completely random. This made it so that the teams wouldn't be able to give last minute advice once the competitors were chosen. It just so happened that Jaune and Cardin had gotten two seats next to one another.

Now don't get the blond wrong, he and the former bully weren't by any means close friends. However, after saving Cardin from the Ursa and standing up to him, the other boy had started to tone down his previous behavior as of late. He had stopped harassing Jaune and his friends, didn't exact any unwanted harm from Velvet, and even learned to pull back on his racist comments. Cardin still could be a complete asshole at times, but he was a far cry from how he was when they first started Beacon together.

Jaune would call them… close acquaintances. His question, though, had thrown Cardin for a loop. He blinked in confusion at Jaune as he hummed in thought.

"What brought this up?" Cardin muttered as he leaned back, the sound of grenades impacting the floor almost drowning out his question. Jaune scratched his cheek and continued to ponder. A week after the dance, the first years had learned that they would be going on their first hunting trip. This had brought upon a surge of emotions for the poor boy. Fear, stress, uncertainty had all flooded his mind. A small part of him was excited to see the progress he had gained with Pyrhha, but he still felt so far behind his peers. Compared to the amazing acrobatics and powerful skills of the others, especially team RWBY, Jaune felt out of place.

But recently, he had started to feel a strange feeling. Dancing that night, with his team in front of a crowd of people, Jaune had felt elation like no other. He had moved with grace and poise that had been taught to him by his seven sisters. Moves and footwork slammed into him through years of constant practices and performances flooded his senses and he just went with it. The music had washed over him and Jaune went with it. Thoughts and strange ideas had bubbled to the surface of his mind. Ideas so strange that he couldn't begin to think of them as passable.

'_But what if…_'

He was broken from his trance when a loud yelp and a buzzer brought him back to the present. Nora had stepped on one of Weiss' glyphs and was thrown backwards into the shimmering barrier that kept the more dangerous moves from the students. His teammate had been knocked out of bounds. The Valkyrie pouted and gave a huff as the class clapped at the match.

"Nice work Nora!" Jaune yelled, and she threw a peace sign up towards her leader. "Anyways, I was asking because I had a few things swimming in my head. Just… random thoughts." Cardin shook his head and looked forward.

"I don't know. Dancing isn't my thing Jauney boy. I've been told I'm too stiff for any of that." Jaune accepted that response. The other boy was like a damn tank, and by all accounts he should be too with his shield. He should, but he just didn't feel it at times. Sure he could block a lot with his shield, but he was no wall. As he was about to continue his question, Glynda had called the next fighters.

"Jaune Arc vs. Yang Xiao Long! Will both of you please get ready and come down to the arena." Jaune groaned and slammed his head on the table. Cardin gave him a look of pity. Yang could absolutely destroy the wannabe knight. Everyone knew it. Said girl popped up with a shout, her exuberance radiating from her. Jaune slid his eyes to her, and she shot him a wry grin complete with double finger guns.

"Great…"

* * *

The two stood in the arena, both now sporting their combat gear. Jaune went to unclip his sword from his belt before he paused. He hummed. Maybe… could it work?

"You okay there Vomit boy?" Yang called, a teasing grin on her face. "Don't stall on my account." Jaune chuckled and waved her off. She was always so fiery. He did enjoy that about her.

"Just thinking. Professor Goodwitch, I have a question." Glynda nodded for him to continue. "Are there speakers in this classroom?" The woman blinked in confusion, then nodded.

"Yes," she replied while elongating the 's'. "It's for the buzzer or for announcements. Why?" Jaune continued to ponder.

"Would it be okay if I connect to them?"

"And why would you do that?" Jaune chuckled at her tone. Straight to the point. As always.

"I just, well, I have an idea that might help me fight better. We are always trying to better ourselves right?" Glynda nodded. She strived for her students to find ways to become stronger. She would help them, but she wouldn't coddle them.

"As long as it isn't too distracting, I don't see why not. May I ask what you wish to do?" Jaune just let a large smile blossom to his face while he looked through his setting to connect to the classroom speakers.

"Just a little background music." Glynda opened then closed her mouth before shaking her head. She was about to rebuke the idea until Yang laughed loudly.

"Oh! Now that sounds exciting! I don't mind a little battle music while I throw ya around the room," she joked. Well, half joked. Jaune held little doubt that the girl of fire and dragons could do exactly that. Glynda let a low groan escape her lips.

"Well, if your opponent has no qualms with it then I don't see why not," the Professor stated. Jaune quickly nodded and set the song. He then unclipped his sword and held it. He made to pull it out before pausing.

Could this actually work? Yes. Yes it could. He may need to toy around with how he usually held himself, but he had to make things comfortable. Keeping Crocea Mors, sheathed still, in his off hand, Jaune looked to Glynda who gave a curt nod. He pressed the play button on his scroll.

A beat started. His heel started to tap. And then the lyrics started.

_Get up on the floor_

_Dancin' all night long_

_Get up on the floor_

_Dancin' till the break of dawn_

The words repeated once more and Yang shot forward at their teacher's call to go, her hand raised to end things quickly. And that's when things got strange.

Jaune spun around the punch with grace he had never shown in battle before. Yang skid to a stop, her eyes wide in shock. She quickly shook it off and started to throw quick jabs towards Jaune. To her and everyone else's surprise, Jaune continued to expertly bob and weave around the punches. His movements were perfectly timed to the beat, his body swaying in time to the tune playing over the speakers. Yang started to get frustrated as her opponent continued to dodge each and every attack she threw at him.

"Fight! Back! Damn it!"

_Dancin'!_

Jaune spun under a roaring right hook and quickly pulled his sword from its sheath. At each line of the lyrics blasting above them, he would unleash a rain of thrusts and slashes. His feet would slide and his body would twist to the music while his blade orchestrated the words from the singer above.

_Dancin' is what to do_

_Dancin' when I think of you_

_Dancin' is what clears my soul_

_Dancin' is what makes me whole!_

A quick hop and step back, a low duck of his body, and finally a well timed spin with his foot out had Jaune sending his heel into Yang's ribs. The girl let out a harsh cough as she rolled to lessen the damage. Jaune quickly sheathed his blade once more and had to slide away from the vicious haymaker Yang sent his way.

Up in the stands, shocked silence was all that could be seen upon the faces of the students. While Jaune continued to literally dance in and out of Yang's assault, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR could only gape in shock.

"Ren?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Yes Ruby."

"Am I awake?"

"Yes Ruby."

"Good… good." Ruby and Ren muttered to one another. They had all seen Jaune dance at the Ball. They knew now that he was quite talented, but this was a completely different perspective to everyone.

While the masses started to whisper and start to even bob their heads to the music, Yang was growing increasingly frustrated. She had managed to land a few good hits on Jaune, his Aura meter showing the damage. But he would keep spinning through the punches and then quickly counter attack with sudden slashes. He even managed to slam his sheath into her face!

_Everytime when I look in your eyes_

_That smile was crying that you were mine_

_Do you know, your love is true I know_

_You are the best thing that has happened to me_

Jaune timed his thrusts and started to spin when the chorus blared. A slash to the stomach, a sheath smash to the shoulder, another slash to the thigh, and finally a clean hit to Yang's shin with the sheath once more. He received blazing uppercut to his chin after his attack chain, but Jaune spun in the air to land on his knee and pop up.

Yang was mad. No she was furious. Jaune was her friend, she was certain of that, but she was also a very proud girl. When someone who is normally on the lower end of the class spectrum when it came to fighting started to pummel you left and right, anyone would start to become aggravated. That was why her golden mane had started to glow, her eyes now glowing a primal red. Yang was mad, and Jaune knew it.

The blonde beauty rushed forward, her speed practically a blur to many. Jaune knew it was coming sooner or later, so to the shock of his opponent, the boy jumped backwards so his back slammed into the floor. He tucked his legs inwards as he fell and brought his knees to his chest, and it was when Yang flew over him that she knew she may have acted a bit rashly.

_Dancin'!_

Jaune threw his legs out just as Yang's stomach passed and his feet found their target. He used her momentum with him, and with one final push, he flipped backwards while also sending Yang into the wall behind him.

And then the song ended just as a buzzer rang out.

Silence. Not a word was spoken as Jaune quickly unpaired his scroll from the speakers. Yang slid down from the barrier not unlike Nora had previously done. Her face, however, was of complete and utter confusion. In fact, once Jaune looked around her face mirrored everyone else's.

"Uh… did I win?"

It was at this moment that the class erupted.

* * *

**And there you go! I literally just punched this whole thing out in like a blur of a few hours. I couldn't help it. The idea just kept on popping in and out of my head. I always saw how people would write 'Oh wow Jaune you're such a good dancer' or 'Huh your skill in dancing is pretty amazing. If only you could fight like that.' Well… why not? A little bit of music here, and boom! Why not have him utilize his natural dancing skill in fighting. Anywho, I had fun writing this. A short little idea of someone who finds the idea of using his strengths where he is weak. **

**So! To all my fans waiting for Punch the Limit, or any of my other stories, thank you so much for your continued patience and support. I love you all, and you guys really are the reason I keep coming back to writing. I'm working on that story now and I hope to have something before the end of the year. If you guys like this, maybe I'll continue it. For now though, it's sort of just a small little oneshot like I said earlier. Have a good night everyone! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**NanashiX**


End file.
